Sleeping With Ghosts
by Shan Sawyer Snape Malfoy
Summary: "Sing to me" you whisper. I felt your smile against my chest, so faint and weak, but there."I want to listen to your heartbeat" You always loved to do that... Just a short Ficlet i wrote. Draco/Harry Slash Character Death Dark Fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and the song is copyright of Placebo.

A/N: This is SLASH That means two men in love with each other. There's A big back button in the corner of the screen if you don't like it.

Please review.

There is character death in this story. Angsty and dark too :)

Thank you to Placebo for my inspiration.

I now present...

* * *

** Sleeping With Ghosts**

"Sing to me" you whisper. It was barely there in the darkness. No one would of heard it, except me. I knew what to listen for.  
I felt your smile against my chest, so faint and weak, but there.  
Your black hair fell lightly across my chest as you moved your head to rest it there.

"I want to listen to your heartbeat"

You always loved to do that. But now the words bring tears to my eyes. How can you want to listen to mine, when yours is barely there?  
I try not to let the thickening choke at the back of my throat show through my voice. I know you hear it. But you don't say a word. That's why I love you, you know. You know me.

I know what song you want to hear without any words exchanged.  
Salty beads of sadness leak from the corners of my eyes. My hand is buried in your hair. I know its our last time like this.

The words spill from my lips and you mouth along to them. I want to tell you to stop. To save your energy and everything will be alright. Your shaking stops. For a moment I let myself believe in my own self deceiving fantasy. Until your own frail hand finds mine and holds on as best you can.

"The sea's evaporating  
Though it comes as no surprise  
These clouds we're seeing  
They're explosions in the sky  
It seems it's written  
But we can't read between the line

Hush  
It's okay  
Dry your eye  
Dry your eye  
Soul mate dry your eye  
Dry your eye  
Soul mate dry your eye  
Cause soul mates never die"

I want to scream and yell and curse. To stop you giving up. I want to shake you and tell you to keep fighting for me. If not for you then for me. But I know even as I start the next verse, your shaky breath is getting thinner. You don't tense, you don't cry. You carry on smiling and miming the words that won't stop bubbling from my lips.

"This one world vision  
Turns us in to compromise  
What Good's religion  
When it's each other we despise  
Damn the government  
Damn their killing  
Damn their lies

Hush  
It's okay  
Dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soul mate dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soul mate dry your eyes  
'Cause soul mates never die"

The words sound shallow coming from my mouth. What we used to sing when the other was upset. Yet here you are, on the brink of death, and you are smiling, while I cry, and sing the last thing you'll ever hear to you like a lullaby.  
Your hand entwined with mine, slowly starts to fall away from mine, and I cling to it before I lose to much contact. Your so cold. Like ice, I want to melt it away and make you the person you were before all this.

"Soul mates never die  
Never die  
Soul mates never die  
Never die...  
Soul mates never die  
Soul mates never die  
Soul mates never die  
Soul mates never die"

As I finish my song you draw another fragile breath and breath  
"Soul mates never die"

"Soul mates never die" I whisper into you hair before I feel your Smile freeze. Then you go limp.

I press my fingers to you neck,in hope of finding a thumping under my fingers. But there's nothing.  
I jerk away from your body before kneeling up and clutching you closer. I'm screaming.  
Why would you do this?  
After everything we went through together.  
How you would hide behind her in the blare of the press. Weaselette.  
I'm glad she knew about us you know.  
I remember our first kiss. So soft, barely there. You thought you diddn't deserve to love anyone. Especially another man. Not the savior of the wizarding world.  
It diddn't matter in the end. Your dead.  
You would never come out publicly. And now everyone will mourn their 'hero '. Their straight hero. Not the dead queer that pitied the reformed death eater.  
I suppose my love stopped me leaving.  
Weaselette loved you enough not to care that you diddn't love her. That all that love was already used up on me. But I hate sharing you you know. I never told you any of this when you were alive did I?  
I don't suppose it really matters anymore. Your dead. And I know I am too.

Your funeral was a small affair, I diddn't really think that you would want a huge fuss. You never did.  
I was even nice to your friends. Weaselette even hugged me. I cried, especially when they played that song. Our song. The last thing you ever heard. I left after you were buried. Next to your parents of course. I trust them to take care of you now.  
I couldn't bare to go to the 'party ' the weasleys put on. I had no one to go with anyway. Your dead. You left me.

Now your left sleeping with the ghosts.

Fucking Cancer.

* * *

A/N: Yes my recent obsession and they've inspired many Fics. Ill be uploading soon.

Filling The Paper With The Breath Of My Heart

Shan xx


End file.
